My Life Would Suck Without You
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Para Harry la misión terminó, no más horrocruxes, mortífagos o Voldemort, ahora tiene una nueva misión "Seguir adelante". Pequeños Caps que narran como sería la vida de Harry y Ginny luego de la guerra. PstDH, Hanny AU.
1. Guess this means you're sorry

**Bueno, este es un fic con capitulos muy cortos, contrario a lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero es un fic que nació gracias a la canción "My Life Would Suck Without you" original de Kelly Clarkson, pero cantada por Glee.**

**El fic narra la historia de Harry y Ginny después de la guerra, son situaciones AU, ya que no se si en realidad así pasaron las cosas, pero que espero les gusten.**

**Nacio dedicado al foro CyM, así que está demás decir que es dedicado a mi forito (que tengo abandonado, perdon...) pero que es mi adicción, junto a esta parejita que me encanta.**

**Espero les guste esto, su actualizacion será muy rapida, son caps muy cortos :D, Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas o lo que sea.**

**Ed Wiz. (natty comadre.. ya le diste tu bendicion haber que opinan los demás)**

**Pd- Actualizacion de Phoenix prometida para el proximo fin de semana.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My life would suck without you<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

_Guess this means you're sorry…_

Una chica de cabellos rojizos, con el rostro repleto de lágrimas caminaba a paso decidido hacia un chico de cabellos negros, anteojos y rostro visiblemente cansado, estaba mirándola fijamente a pesar de que un par de magos le decían cosas que sin duda él no estaba entendiendo, fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que se paro frente al chico de ojos verdes, lo enfrentó con su mirada y luego, sin importarle que un grupo de magos se acercaban a ellos le dio una bofetada y cuando giro su rostro para enfocarla nuevamente no pudo evitar dejarle ir otra bofetada aunque con menos fuerza que la anterior. A pesar de escuchar gritos de sorpresa y quejas por parte de un chico pelirrojo que los miraba con estupefacción, lo abrazó, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y él, sonriente y sin importarle que su mejilla estuviese roja de los golpes correspondió.

–Me debes muchas explicaciones – dijo la chica sin despegarse de él, con el temor de que si lo hacía lo perdería.

–Definitivamente – con su mano, alzo su rostro, la miro fijamente como si no hubiera mañana y luego la beso.


	2. You're standing at my door

**My life would suck without you**

**Capítulo 2.**

_You're standing at my door …_

La snitch volaba a toda velocidad mientras una cabellera negra se lanzaba por ella, en tierra Hermione y Luna vitoreaban con emoción. Ron, jugando de guardián gritaba como desquiciado que atrapará la snitch mientras George hacia lo mismo hacia el buscador rival, que había resultado ser Ginny. Se paseaban a toda velocidad por la Madriguera e incluso se ganaron una reprimenda de Molly cuando pasaron zumbando por su cabeza. Tras dos minutos más zigzagueando, empujándose y gritando, llegaron al punto dónde la snitch estaba a palmos de la mano de Harry, éste estiro su brazo y fingiendo un giro dejo que una mano más pequeña y blanca atrapará el objeto tan codiciado como aquella bolita dorada.

–Te gane, Potter – una pelirroja miraba con diversión a Harry que en vez de verse sorprendido sonreía con nerviosismo.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó y fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que la snitch en sus manos se abrió mostrando un bello anillo dorado.


	3. But here you are again

**My life would suck without you**

**Capítulo 3**

_But here you are again…_

Aquel día se veía notablemente nervioso, llevaba un sencillo traje muggle con un corbata en color verde botella, según Hermione, aquel color resaltaba sus ojos totalmente, Arthur Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la entrada de la Madriguera y a su lado estaba Molly, radiante. Parecía un colegial antes de presentar su examen de transformaciones, pero aquel día estaba ahí por un motivo muy simple. Arthur le dio un sencillo abrazo y lo invito a entrar, por un momento aquella casa se le hacía tan extraña, tan desconocida a pesar de haber estado en ella por más de nueve años. Siete siendo amigo de su hijo y dos como el novio de la menor de los Weasley. En la sala estaba Ginny, vestida en un elegante vestido de noche del mismo color de su corbata, se veía radiante.

–Señores Weasley – dijo cuando se sentó a lado de la pelirroja, ésta mostraba un enorme anillo en su mano –quisiera pedirles la mano de su hija para que se case conmigo – su rostro estaba tenso, Molly intentaba contener una sonrisa y Ginny no la ocultaba, estaba feliz.

–Pensé que nunca lo dirías muchacho –los cuatro soltaron una carcajada y el rostro de Harry se relajo totalmente, tanto que Ginny pudo escuchar un casi silencioso suspiro de alivio.


	4. Cause we belong together now

**Hola de nuevo, aqui seguimos con estas viñetitas, se que son muy pequeñas y espero no me maten por ello, pero mi intencion en este fic es esa, que sean caps muy pequeños y espero yo que muy directos.**

**Gracias totales a **natty, Black, Anya Naivea, Susy Snape, ginlore28 y ginnypotterwe** por sus reviews, espero les guste esta formula, a la que sinceramente no estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Ed  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My life would suck without you<strong>

**Capítulo 4.**

_Cause we belong together now…_

La voz chillona de un mago de baja estatura no era impedimento para que dejaran de verse a los ojos, esmeraldas vs marrones, una conexión especial, se miraban como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella iba vestida en un hermoso vestido de seda, tan blanco que hacía que su cabello rojizo brillará como si estuviese iluminado. Él vestía una elegante túnica de gala con una cortaba en color gris perla, a lado de él estaba un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, al igual que la novia y sonreía con mucha satisfacción. Detrás de ella estaba una chica de cabellos castaños, a pesar de verse feliz, sus ojos no ocultaban el brillo de querer llorar de la emoción. El mago dejo de hablar y fue entonces cuando la conexión se rompió entre ambos.

–Formalmente los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el mago sonriente y la mayoría comenzó a aplaudir con emoción –puede besar a la novia –

–Te amo – dijo Harry de pronto y justo cuando uno de los famosos globos de los gemelos explotó, la besó en los labios tomando su rostro con ambas manos.


	5. Forever united here somehow

**Advertencia: Lemmon o Lime, como se vea... jejejeje :P**

**algo picosito pues...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My life would suck without you<strong>

**Capítulo 5.**

_Forever united here somehow…_

No había sonido alguno que pudiera interrumpir aquel momento, solo estaban ellos, él encima de ella mirándola como si fuese lo más delicado y precioso que tuviese en su vida. Ella sonreía con picardía mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios en el pecho descubierto de él, un movimiento nervioso de caderas, un gemido apagado y el chico supo que era el momento. Se acercó hasta ella, la beso con dulzura y luego entro en ella con lentitud, una embestida suave y su corazón latía a mil, una embestida más y aquello ya lo estaba embriagando totalmente. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos y el tampoco, el vaivén era lento, ambos se estaban entregando a un sentimiento como ningún otro. Ese día Harry Potter estaba haciendo suya por primera vez a Ginny Weasley.

–Te amo – dijo la chica aferrando con las manos sus hombros, él sonrió dulcemente sin detener su ir y venir.

–Yo te amo más – susurro él a su oído e intensifico sus movimiento, ella encajo su uñas en su espalda y ahora ambos era uno mismo.


	6. You got a piece of me

**My life would suck without you**

**Capítulo 6.**

_You got a piece of me…_

Su rostro reflejaba frustración, estaba agobiado, nunca pensó que ser el jefe del cuartel de aurores fuera tan extenuante y sinceramente el fastidio ya lo estaba atacando. Colgó su capa de viaje en el armario y miro nostálgico la foto que estaba encima de la mesita dónde un bonito arreglo de flores adornaba la entrada de su ahora casa. En aquella foto se veía un bebé de cabellos negros elevándose un poco en una escoba mientras los pies de alguien lo perseguían. Sonrió, estaba en casa y le alegraba saber que a pesé a haber tenido un día tan fastidioso como aquel, todo se disolvía en cuanto entraba por la entrada de aquella mansión, que en sus años de gloria alguna vez fue de los Black. Fue hasta la cocina de dónde provenía un delicioso olor, ahí estaba, una chica pelirroja dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba algo en la estufa, ágil como buscador se acerco hasta ella y deposito un beso en su hombro, ella tembló ligeramente y luego se giro para ver a su marido.

–Este pastel de melaza te ha quedado delicioso, amor – dijo sonriente –pero, hoy has hecho más de normal, acepto que me fascina, pero no crees que te has pasado en la cantidad –

–Es que… – dijo–estoy practicando señor Potter… – ella escondía algo y podía verse en su tono nervioso y misterioso.

– ¿Ah sí? – le preguntó mientras se llevaba otro pedazo de pastel a la boca.

–Así es – sonrió y de pronto se vio radiante, Harry soltó su cuchara y miro a su esposa con extrema sorpresa –estoy practicando porque pronto tendré que hornear el pastel para dos Potter – no hubo más que decir, él se paro bruscamente de su silla y fue hasta ella, la alzo hacia él y la beso con mucha dulzura, aquella era la mejor noticia que pudiera haber recibido aquel día tan fastidioso.


	7. Is so dysfunctional

**Fin de semana de actualizaciones para Ed Wiz :D... saludos a todos... espero os guste...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My life would suck without you<strong>  
>Capítulo 7<em><br>Is so dysfunctional…_

Caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos de San Mungo, en su mano llevaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados y en su brazo llevaba cargado a un bebé pelirrojo. Al fin llegó hasta la recepción solo para discutir un poco con la chica recepcionista, tras algunos gritos y discusiones la indicaron que debía estarse en la sala de espera, pues su esposo se encontraba en esos momentos en una cirugía. Aún furiosa fue hasta unos cómodos sillones, dejo que el pequeño Teddy jugará con unos soldaditos encantados y se dedico a arrullar al bebé en sus brazos que se estaba despertando. Veinte minutos después apareció su madre, con un rostro preocupado y fue entonces cuando una sanadora salió del cuarto, en el que según la recepcionista, estaban curando a Harry. De inmediato le pasó a James a los brazos de su madre y siguió a la mujer. Ahí estaba Harry, golpeado como nunca y pálido, sin embargo, según la sanadora, el peligro había pasado, pero siempre había posibilidades.

–Escúchame pedazo de testarudo – dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al oído de Harry –tú no puedes abandonarme, ¿ya se te olvido lo juraste en el altar?, pensaba darte la noticia cuando llegarás a casa hoy por la noche, pero déjame decirte algo muy importante, debes salir de esta Harry porque vas a ser padre por segunda vez y… –no pudo más, comenzó a llorar con intensidad, se sentía derrotada y no es que no supiera que algo como aquella situación pasaría alguna vez, pero no quería perderlo, lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

–Ginny –dejo de llorar cuando una mano se poso en su mejilla y la sostuvo ahí por un rato hasta que se calmo y tuvo el valor de mirar como Harry había despertado, el peligro había pasado –no llores por favor o se pondrá mal el bebé – fue entonces cuando le beso, regularmente era su esposo quien le robaba algunos besos, pero aquel día tan problemático, había tiempo para cambiar algunas cosas.


	8. I really shouldn't miss you

**My life would suck without you**  
>Capítulo 8<em><br>I really shouldn't miss you…_

Dos niños corrían como locos por la sala de la casa mientras una mujer pelirroja intentaba sin éxito reparar un viejo jarrón que su madre le había regalado por navidad. Hubo un nuevo estruendo y el televisor de Harry fue a dar al suelo mientras un chico de cabellos rojizos señalaba acusadoramente a otro niño, de cabellos azules. Se llevo las manos a su abultada barriga pues en ese mismo momento también el tercer miembro de la familia Potter había decidido molestarla. Como si las cosas no estuvieran por demás caóticas, un pequeño niño de dos años y cabellos negros lloraba como loco en su silla al ver como Teddy de seis años y James de cuatro se gritaban por lo sucedido con el televisor. Su nuevo bebé se movía frenéticamente en su barriga y entonces todo se volvió negro. Despertó sobresaltada, instintivamente se llevo un mano a su estomago nuevamente, estaba recostada en una cama que no reconocía, giro su rostro y pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos negros arrullando en sus brazos al pequeño Albus, mientras James y Teddy dormían plácidamente en un sofá.

–Y sabes pequeño, cuando crezcas un poco más os prometo llevarte a volar, sin que sepa tu madre – decía el hombre meciendo a su pequeño –hoy la han puesto alterada, ¿sabes?, pero tengo una noticia para ti, pronto llegará Lily, nuestra pequeña princesa –

Ginny sonrió con ternura, aquel hombre era un magnifico padre, no había duda, el pequeño Albus parecía mirar adormilado a su padre mientras éste seguía recitándole frases cargadas de amor y dulzura, el bebé bostezo y con su mano intento alcanzar las gafas de su padre y sin más se quedo dormido. Harry sonrió con mucha ternura, dejo a su hijo junto a los diablillos que dormían en el sofá, dio un beso en la frente a los tres por igual y luego los cubrió con una manta. Observándolos un momento, sin darse cuenta que ella lo miraba, lo vio dar un suspiro, ella entrecerró los ojos fingiendo un poco estar dormida y pudo verlo arrastrar una silla hacia su cama, se veía ojeroso, traía moretones en el rostro, se dejo caer y fue entonces cuando pudo ver un rostro preocupado.

–Me has dado un susto de aquellos pelirroja – decía acariciando su mejilla con ternura, la pelirroja se estremeció y se dejo llevar por aquella caricia –pensé que algo malo había pasado cuando llegue a casa y te vi tirada en el suelo mientras James y Teddy lloraban intentando hacerte reaccionar – le dio un beso en la frente y luego su cabeza llego hasta la altura de su barriga, la comenzó a acariciar con dulzura y le dio un beso–y tú Lily, sé que estás inquieta por salir, pero no vuelvas a asustar así a papi – y así, con su cabeza mirando embobado la barriga de la pelirroja, Harry Potter se quedo despierto velando el sueño de aquella princesa que estaba por llegar y el de su madre a la cual amaba profundamente. Giro su rostro y vio a sus pequeños dormir profundamente y fue entonces cuando supo que todo lo que había pasado, sufrido y vivido, **"lo volvería a vivir por todos ellos, su familia, sus hijos, su esposa, por todos"**


End file.
